Persona 4 With Fullmetal Alchemist and Bleach
by kuro lunatic
Summary: 2 tahun habis true ending. Souji balik ke Inaba, melawan musuh yang lebih kuat dari Izanami. Chara dari bleach & fullmetal alchemist muncul!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertama aku. Jadi, aku minta tolong sebesar – besarnya sama siapa aja yang udah mau baca fanfic ini, tolong kasih **REVIEW** supaya fanfic ni bisa dibikin sampai tamat.

Disclaimer :

Karakter Persona 4 punya ATLUS (kalo punya aku, aku bakal bikin jadi shoujo-ai **–digebukin suzuka gongen, amaterasu, kanzeon, ama yamato takeru**)

Karakter Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa (kalo punya aku, aku bikin alphonse jadi cewek **–dihajar ed-)**

Karakter Bleach punya Tite Kubo (kalo punya aku, ichigo udah aku usir dari jajaran tokoh tetap **–disambit pake getsuga tenshou-)**

Original karakter punyaku!!!!

Summary :

Yasoinaba 2 tahun abis pertarungan lawan izanami. Souji balik ke Yasoinaba karena ada beberapa urusan. Tapi, yang menyambut Souji adalah kabut tebal yang menyelimuti kota.

Pairing bakal ketahuan sendiri seiring cerita. Ntar di tengah – tengah `mungkin` bakal muncul karakter dari bleach ama fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 1**

Souji memandang berkeliling dengan raut muka kaget. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang diliatnya. Kota tertutup kabut tebal sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh.

Tiba – tiba dia ingat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari dalam tasnya. Setelah dia memakai kacamatanya, Souji jadi lebih kaget lagi. Pandangannya menjadi jauh lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya. Dia dapat melihat bayangan – bayangan hitam berkeliaran. Shadow.

Souji berjalan meniggalkan stasiun kereta api. Di stasiun tersebut, dia tidak melihat seorangpun **(jangan tanya kayak apa dia bisa sampe ke yasoinaba, ya)**. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah rumah yang dia tempati 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sepanjang jalan, dia tidak menjumpai seorang pun. Hanya shadow – shadow yang berkeliaran, tapi tidak menyerang. Seharusnya shadow sudah menghilang bersama dengan mayonaka televisi.

Dia tiba di rumah keluarga Doujima. Souji makin kaget ngeliat tu rumah **(rasanya dari tadi tuh anak kaget kaget mulu, ya? Gak baik buat jantung)**. Rumah tersebut telah hancur. Begitu juga dengan beberapa rumah lainnya.

Ketika dia melihat rumah keluarga Doujima yang telah hancur, Souji mendengar sebuah suara menggema di dalam kepalanya.

Suara misterius (Sm) : _"Aku sudah menunggumu"_

Souji terjatuh karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit ketika mendengar suara itu.

Souji : "siapa kau"

Sm : _"Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu"_

Souji : "…."

Kesadaran Souji memudar. Dia jatuh pingsan di depan rumah keluarga Doujima.

------------------------------------------------

???(01) : "…i…senpai…"

???(02) : "…sensei…"

Souji mendengar suara – suara disekitarnya.

???(02) : "kita siram dengan air aja kuma"

???(01) : "setuju! Biar senpai sadar"

???(03) : "e…eh…tunggu dulu"

???(02) : "mau tunggu sampai kapan kuma"

???(01) : "biar aku aja yang siram"

Souji mengenal suara – suara tersebut dan dia membuka matanya. Dan pada saat yang bersamaaan, seorang perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir dua menyiramnya dengan air.

Souji : "Rise!"

Rise : "ah, syukurlah senpai sudah sadar"

???(02) : "senseeeeiiiiii"

Sesosok anak laki – laki berambut pirang tiba-tiba memeluk Souji.

Souji : "lepasin, Kuma. Susah napas, nih"

Anak tersebut melepaskan pelukannya.

???(03) : "Kujikawa – san, senpai jadi basah kuyup, tuh"

Ucap seorang laki – laki? atau perempuan? memegang sebuah handuk dan memberikannya kepada Souji.

Souji : "makasih Naoto"

Souji senyum manis, muka Naoto merah.

Kuma : "cewek – cewek keluar dulu. Biarin sensei ganti baju kuma"

Kata Kuma tiba – tiba.

Naoto keluar, mukanya masih merah.

Rise manyun, tapi dia keluar juga.

Kuma menutup pintu kamar. Rise dan Naoto menunggu di luar.

Rise : "dasar Kuma. Seenaknya aja ngusir orang."

Naoto : "kan Kujikawa – san yang nyiram air ke senpai"

Rise : "tapi kan itu ide Kuma"

Naoto : "tetap aja nggak ngubah fakta kalau Kujikawa – san yang nyiram senpai"

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Rise dan Naoto masuk ke kamar.

Souji : "kenapa kota diselimuti kabut?" Tanya Souji.

Kuma : "tidak tahu, kuma. Shadow juga kembali dan penduduk kota menghilang kuma"

Rise : "persona bisa dipanggil di kota"

Souji : "bukankah kita sudah mengalahkan Izanami? Seharusnya shadow sudah menghilang"

Kuma : "kami juga tidak mengetahui apa – apa kuma. Kami tidak yakin dari kapan sudah seperti ini kuma"

Rise : "hanya rumah ini dan rumah sebelah yang tidak didekati oleh shadow."

Souji : "mengapa?"

Naoto : "kami juga tidak tahu mengapa demikian. Hanya saja Kujikawa – san merasakan aura yang kuat dari rumah keluarga Iokawa di sebelah"

Rise : "mungkin juga aura itu yang membuat shadow tidak mendekati rumah ini dan rumah itu. Aura itu menyelimuti rumah ini dan rumah itu"

Souji : "bagaimana dengan yang lain"

Kuma : "kami tidak dapat menemukan yang lainnya. `di sana` juga berkabut"

Naoto : "ketika terbangun kemarin pagi, semua orang sudah menghilang"

Rise : "aku sudah mencoba melacak keberadaan yang lainnya dengan Kanzeon, tetapi yang kami temukan hanya senpai di depan rumah Doujima – san"

Suasana kamar tersebut hening hingga tiba – tiba Kuma meminta Souji membuatkan makanan.

Kuma : "Sensei, buatin makanan, dong kuma. Dari kemarin belum makan, kuma"

Souji, Rise, Naoto : *sweatdropped*

Rise : "kan udah aku bilang biar aku aja yang masak"

Kuma : "dokter di kota ini juga ngilang, kuma. Kalau keracunan gimana kuma?"

Rise : "jadi kau bilang masakanku beracun, ya?"

Kuma : "aku nggak bilang gitu kuma"

Rise : "sama aja"

Souji & Naoto : *sweatdropped*

Souji : "ya, udah. Jangan berantem. Aku bakal buat makanan untuk kita. Tapi, dari mana bahan makanannya?"

Naoto : "ambil aja dari rumah ini. Ini rumahku, kok"

Souji, Rise, Kuma : *kaget*

Souji : "kok kalian ikut – ikutan kaget juga? kan kalian yang bawa aku kesini"

Rise & Kuma : "habis, Naoto-kun/Nao-chan nggak ada bilang apa – apa"

Souji : "jadi, kalian nggak nanya apa – apa, langsung masuk gitu aja ke rumah orang?"

Rise : "kira – kira, seperti itu"

Souji : *sweatdropped* "ya, udah nggak usah dibahas lagi. Kalian mau makan apa?"

Kuma : "yakiniku kuma"

Souji : "jangan minta yang aneh – aneh"

Kuma : "kalo gitu omelet aja kuma"

Mereka pergi ke dapur. Naoto menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat omelet. Souji memasak omelet dibantu **(baca : dibikin tambah repot) **oleh Rise. Sedangkan Naoto, membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Rise. Dengan kata lain, RISE CUMA BIKIN REPOT **–dihajar Rise-**.

Setelah berbagai kekacauan di dapur rumah keluarga Shirogane, akhirnya omelet selesai dibuat oleh Souji dibantu Naoto. Rise dapat hukuman dari Souji dengan Naoto karena bikin dapur kayak kota habis dilanda badai, yaitu : nggak dikasih makan sampe dapur bersih kembali.

Rise : "curang!! Kok cuma aku sendiri yang harus bersihin dapur"

Kuma : "kan tadi udah dibilang sama sensei dan nao – chan kuma"

Rise : "tetap aja curang!! Kuma juga bantuin, dong!"

Souji dengan Naoto cuma sweatdropped ngeliat Rise dengan Kuma berantem. Naoto memakan omelet nya dengan perlahan. Dia duduk di depan Souji, mukanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara apa – apa. Souji memperhatikan Naoto.

Souji : "tadi Kuma bilang dia tidak yakin dari kapan shadow dan kabut itu muncul. Apa ada alasan yang jelas mengapa Kuma mengatakan seperti itu?"

Souji bertanya kepada Naoto, memulai pembicaraan. Naoto agak kaget karena Souji tiba – tiba berbicara.

Naoto : "a, ah, sepertinya waktu berhenti di kota ini"

Souji : "berhenti? Maksudmu?"

Naoto : "kami juga tidak yakin, tapi ada beberapa benda yang seperti berhenti bergerak, seperti seekor kucing yang kami temukan di pinggiran sungai"

Naoto : "jam juga berhenti bergerak"

Souji melihat jam tangan yang sedang dipakainya. Naoto mengetahui jam tersebut. Jam yang dia berikan kepada Souji di malam natal 2 tahun yang lalu. Jam tangan yang sepasang dengan jam tangan yang sedang ia kenakan, walaupun jam itu berhenti bergerak.

Souji : "ah, benar! Aku tidak menyadarinya"

Naoto : *blush* "ka…karena itu kami tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung…"

Sementara itu, Souji, Naoto, dan Kuma selesai makan. Sedang Rise baru mau mulai makan karena dapurnya baru selesai dibersihkan.

Rise : *gasp*

Naoto : "ada apa, Kujikawa – san?"

Rise : "aku merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang di luar sana!!"

Souji : "di mana?"

Rise : "tunggu sebentar …"

Rise mengeluarkan Kanzeon dan mulai mencari tahu letak pasti keberadaan orang yang dia rasakan.

Rise : "mereka berada di pinggiran sungai Samegawa!! Ada tiga … bukan, empat orang!! Aura mereka agak aneh, tetapi mereka sepertinya bukan persona – user"

Souji : "ayo kita segera ke tempat mereka, jika mereka buka persona – user, sangat berbahaya bagi mereka berada di luar"

Kuma dan Naoto mengangguk, sementara Rise protes.

Rise : "aku belum makan. Tunggu dulu, dong!"

Kuma : "nggak ada waktu, nanti aja makannya!"

Kuma menarik tangan Rise, Rise manyun lagi, tapi nurut juga. mereka menyusul Souji dan Naoto yang sudah keluar duluan, menuju pinggiran sunga Samegawa.

* * *

Huaaa……. Ini fanfic pertama aku, jadinya aneh. Maappp!!! **tolong review!!!!!!!! **Kasih kritik juga nggak masalah, dari yang normal, agak gak normal, abnormal, super abnormal, SUPER EXTRA HYPER ABNORMAL juga bakal aku baca, kok! jadi, sekali lagi **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yap, ni chapter dua. Aku sendiri masih belum yakin apa nanti tokoh – tokoh dari bleach ama fullmetal bakal dapat persona ato gak. Terus aku juga masih belum tau ni fanfic bakal nyampe berapa chapter, tapi nggak usah peduliin hal – hal yang kayak gitu. Sama kayak chapter sebelumnya, aku minta **tolong review!!!!!**

Disclaimer :

P4 bukan punya aku walopun aku pengen….

Fullmetal Alchemist juga bukan punya aku, padahal kalo punya aku, Ed gak bakal pernah nambah tinggi!! **–dikurung ama Ed-**

Bleach apalagi!!

Tapi, ni cerita ama Kaori dengan Reiha punyaku!!!!!!

Summary :

Sambungan chapter satu! Itu aja! **(kabur sebelum digebuk pembaca)**.

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 2**

Souji, Naoto, Kuma dan Rise berlari menuju pinggiran sungai Samegawa, tempat di mana Rise merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang. Souji memegang erat pedang yang diberikan oleh Kuma. Naoto dan Kuma juga mempersiapkan senjata mereka, pitol dan cakar. Rise berlari di samping Naoto.

Rise : "mereka menuju kemari. Salah seorang dari mereka auranya terasa sangat lemah"

Kata Rise yang tiba – tiba berhenti dan mengeluarkan persona – nya. Yang lain juga berhenti dan waspada. Naoto berdiri di samping Rise, yang memang tidak bisa bertarung.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara besi yang dipukul. Dan dari balik kabut yang agak kelihatan walaupun mereka telah memakai kacamata yang diberikan Kuma, tiba – tiba Kuma terkena lemparan sesuatu.

Kuma : "sakit, kuma"

Rise : "ada apa, Kuma?"

Kuma : "ada yang melempar besi ke arahku"

Semua melihat ke tempat Kuma menunjuk. Terdapat sebuah helm dari besi yang tergeletak.

Souji : "apa ini?"

Gumam Souji sambil memungut helm tersebut.

Kuma : "apa itu helm?"

Naoto : "sepertinya bukan helm biasa. Ada sesuatu di helm itu"

Naoto menunjuk apa yang dia maksud dengan `sesuatu`. Rambut berwarna kuning yang seperti dimodel ekor kuda.

Rise : "apa itu rambut palsu?"

???(01) : "Nii – san! Jangan lempar kepalaku seperti itu! Lagipula, monsternya ada di arah yang berbeda"

???(02) : "berisik! Toh, karena aku melempar kepalamu, monster itu pergi, kan?

Para anggota Investigation Team waspada kembali ketika mendengar percakapan tersebut. Kuma memegang helm yang tadi mengenainya.

???(03) : "tapi tadi kepala Alphonse yang Fullmetal lempar, sepertinya mengenai sesuatu"

???(01) : "apa mengenai orang?"

???(03) : "mungkin juga tidak. Dari tadi kita tidak melihat seorangpun."

???(01) : "jadi, masih ada monster yang seperti tadi?"

???(02) : "sial! Kabut ini terlalu tebal! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat ke depan dengan jelas.

Tapi, kalau masih ada monster seperti tadi, akan kuhancurkan!"

Tiba – tiba dari balik kabut muncul seorang anak laki – laki yang menghunuskan pedang ke Souji. Tetapi, Souji berhasil menahan pedang tersebut. Kuma segera menolong senseinya.

Kuma : "bear-sona!"

Kamui muncul dan melancarkan serangan bufudyne ke anak laki – laki tersebut. Anak itu berhasil menghindar.

Rise menganalyze anak itu. Memastikan apakah dia shadow atau bukan.

Rise : "Kuma, berhenti! Dia manusia"

Kuma berhenti bergerak, anak tersebut tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh jalan dengan tangannya. Dari tempat anak tersebut menyentuh jalan, muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna biru.

Dari balik cahaya itu terbentuk sebuah meriam yang mengarah ke arah Kuma. Dalam hitungan detik, dari meriam tersebut meluncur sebuah bola besi yang mengarah langsung ke Kuma. Rise dan Kuma menutup mata mereka. Rise tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Kuma bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk. Lalu terdengar bunyi letusan yang sangat keras.

Kuma memberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena dia tidak merasakan bola besi tersebut mengenai badannya. Apa yang terjadi di depan Kuma betul – betul di luar pemikirannya. Meriam tersebut menghilang, hanya meninggalkan bekasnya saja. Sedangkan anak laki – laki yang tadi menyerangnya tak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh sebuah persona. Yamato takeru.

Izanagi berdiri di belakang Souji, membuat Kuma mengetahui mengapa bola besi yang ditembakkan oleh meriam anak tersebut menghilang. Souji dan Naoto telah menghancurkannya. Mereka lebih cepat daripada anak tersebut. Rise kelihatan lega. Tapi, tidak lama.

???(01) : "Nii – san!"

Dari balik kabut muncul sebuah zirah besar tanpa kepala. Dan seorang laki – laki berambut hitam dan menggendong seorang anak perempuan kecil yang kelihatannya tertidur.

Naoto : *gasp* "Kaori - chan!!"

Ujar Naoto ketika melihat anak perempuan yang digendong itu. Membuat anggota Investigation Team yang lain melihat anak perempuan itu juga.

Laki – laki berambut hitam : "apa kamu kenal dengan anak ini? Dia kami temukan pingsan di dekat tempat kami tiba di sini"

Souji dan Naoto menggenggam senjata mereka erat – erat. Naoto melihat ke arah Yamato takeru sekilas. Anak laki – laki yang menyerang Kuma tadi masih ditahannya.

Laki – laki berambut hitam : "tidak usah terlalu waspada begitu. Kami tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan kepada kalian"

Souji dkk memandang orang itu tak percaya. Laki – laki tersebut menghela napas, dan melihat ke arah anak laki – laki yang masih ditahan oleh Yamato takeru.

Laki – laki berambut hitam : "ini semua salahmu yang tidak sabaran. Jelaskan semuanya kepada mereka hingga mereka mempercayai kita"

Anak laki – laki tersebut mengernyitkan dahi. Dia kelihatannya akan menolak, tetapi zirah yang memanggilnya `nii – san` mengatakan.

Zirah : "nii – san harus menjelaskan kepada mereka apa yang terjadi dan mensarikan kepalaku yang nii – san lempar tadi"

Anak laki – laki misterius : "kepalamu dibawa oleh benda itu"

Anak tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kuma. zirah itupun menuju ke arah Kuma.

Zirah : "apa kamu bisa mengembalikan kepalaku?"

Kuma menatap zirah tersebut. Lalu dia menyerahkan kepala zirah itu. Zirah tersebut membungkuk untuk mengambil kepala yang disodorkan oleh Kuma. Sehingga Kuma dapat melihat isi zirah tersebut. Tapi, yang dapat Kuma lihat hanyalah rongga kosong. Zirah tersebut kosong.

Kuma : "huwaa! Zirah ini kosong, kuma"

Kuma : "sensei, betul seperti yang dulu sensei katakan, ada yang sama denganku kuma"

Anak laki – laki misterius : "sama? Apa kalian sudah melihat pintu itu juga?"

Rise : "pintu? Apa maksudmu?"

Anak laki – laki misterius : "aku akan mejelaskannya, tapi lepaskan aku dari makhluk ini dulu"

Naoto agak curiga terhadap mereka. Dia memandang Souji, yang mengangguk. Naoto memanggil Yamato takeru ke sampingnya. Yamato takeru berdiri di samping Naoto, menjaga Tuannya dan Rise.

Anak laki – laki yang sudah bebas dari Yamato takeru tersebut mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh pedangnya. Cahaya biru yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya kembali muncul. Para anggota Investigation Team kembali berwaspada, mulai meragukan kebenaran kalimat orang – orang itu.

Tetapi, cahaya itu hanya mengubah pedang anak itu menjadi berbentuk tangan. Tangan dari besi. Para anggota Investigation Team melihat hal itu dengan pandangan takjub. Kuma kelihatan tertarik dengan apa yang anak tersebut lakukan.

Kuma : "bagaimana caramu mengubah benda seperti itu kuma?"

Anak laki – laki misterius : "eh, kalian belum pernah melihatnya? Ini alchemy"

-----------------------------------------------

Anak laki – laki tersebut menjelaskan semuanya. Anak tersebut bernama Edward. Zirah yang bersamanya bernama Alphonse, adiknya yang kehilangan badannya dan jiwanya dipanggil kembali ke dalam zirah tersebut oleh Edward. Laki – laki berambut hitam yang menggendong Kaori adalah Roy Mustang, kolonel yang membantu Edward menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan badan Alphonse.

Edward juga menjelasakan mengapa mereka bisa sampai di Inaba. Dan Edward menyimpulkan bahwa Inaba berada di dunia yang berbeda dari dunia mereka, Amestris. Souji sebagai pemimpin Investigation Team memperkenalkan dirinya diikuti Rise, Kuma, dan yang terakhir adalah Naoto yang sepertinya masih tidak mempercayai Edward.

Souji : "jadi kalian `terbawa` ke dunia ini ketika sedang melakukan alchemy"

Edward : "ya, dan makhluk yang kalian sebut `persona` itu …"

Mereka bercakap – cakap dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Naoto. Kuma juga asyik berbicara dengan Alphonse. Sementara Naoto, Rise, dan Mustang diam aja. Kaori bukan lagi digendong ama Mustang, tapi sama Naoto.

--------------------------------------------

Di rumah Naoto.

Naoto langsung bawa Kaori ke kamarnya. Edward masih ngobrol sama Souji ditambah seorang lagi, Mustang. Sementara Kuma juga masih ngobrol dengan Alphonse. Rise bantu Naoto habis dia makan omelet yang tadi dia tinggalkan.

Naoto menatap Kaori yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak menemukan luka apapun di badan Kaori.

Rise : "jangan cemas, dia baik – baik saja"

Naoto : "ya, aku tahu tapi …"

Rise : "apa karena aura yang menyelimuti rumah ini dan rumah sebelah adalah aura miliknya?"

Naoto diam.

Rise tak berbicara apa – apa lagi. Mereka yang ada di rumah tersebut tidak menyadari aura aneh yang berasal dari badan Kaori. Aura tersebut semakin kuat hingga Rise dan Kuma dapat merasakannya.

Kuma : "sensei, ada aura aneh dari tempat Rise – chan dan yang lain kuma"

Souji, Edward, Alphonse, Mustang : "!"

Alphonse : "Nii – san, aura ini sama dengan yang membawa kita ke sini"

Edward : "kau bisa merasakannya!?"

Alphonse : "ya, entah mengapa …"

Sementara itu Naoto memegang erat pistolnya dan memandang tajam ke arah aura itu berkumpul. Aura yang berkumpul di sudut ruangan itu semakin membesar. Rise dan Kuma merasakan perasaan familiar terhadap aura tersebut.

Pemilik aura tersebut menunjukkan wujudnya ketika Souji dan yang lainnya tiba di kamar Naoto. Para anggota Investigation Team melihat wujud tersebut tak percaya. Pemilik wujud itu seharusnya sudah mereka kalahkan dua tahun yang lalu. Pelaku dari semua misteri yang menimpa mereka. Souji hanya bisa mengucapkan nama dari wujud tersebut.

Souji : "Izanami …"

* * *

Fuuhh … chapter dua selesai juga. untuk yan udah baca n ngereview chapter sebelumnya, **MAKASIH BANYAK** kalo gak ada review, mungkin chapter dua ini bakal lama banget update nya. walopun gitu, tetap aja update nya molor dari jadwal. Karena game ds summon night : twin age nya ATLUS nyita waktu aku. Belum lagi ide untuk novel aku yang ngalir terus bikin aku jadi bingung, mana yang bakal aku bikin duluan. Ditambah lagi PR YANG MENUMPUK!!!

Padahal biasanya aku jarang ngingat yang namanya pr dan lebih sering bikin di sekolah. (walopun gitu, aku nikin ndiri. Bukan nyontek!).

Kayak biasa dan kayak yang di atas, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku lagi malas nulis yang aneh – aneh. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ama review fanfic aku. Di chapter ini juga, **PLEASE REVIEW.**

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini, Kaori, sama Reiha punyaku.

Yang lain punya yang punya (ATLUS, Hiromu Arakawa, Kubo Tite)

Summary :

Kalo mau tahu cerita sebelumnya kayak apa, baca chapter 1&2, kalo mau tahu sambungannya, baca chapter ini. Di chapter ni, chara dari bleach bakal muncul!!

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 3**

Para anggota Investigation Team tidak dapat berkata apa – apa melihat sosok yang berada di hadapan mereka. Seharusnya sosok itu sudah menghilang dua tahun yang lalu. Izanami. Kini Izanami berdiri di hadapan mereka. Dengan aura yang agak berbeda. Lebih menyerupai aura seorang persona – user. Tapi, Rise tidak merasakan aura Izanami tadi. Dia baru merasakannya ketika Izanami mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Hal tersebut juga berlaku kepada Kuma dan Alphonse. Walaupun Alphonse tidak mengetahui mengapa dia dapat merasakan aura tersebut.

Suasana kamar itu hening hingga…

Izanami : "sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Souji"

Souji meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika Izanami menyebutkan namanya. Edward, Alphonse, dan Mustang mengenali suara tersebut. Suara yang mereka dengar ketika mereka `terbawa` ke dunia ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang seperti biasa, Edward langsung menyerang Izanami. Dia menyeruak masuk ke kamar dan menyerang Izanami. Tapi serangan Edward tidak mengenai Izanami.

Izanami : "mustahil kalian bisa menyentuhku"

Souji : "mengapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Izanami : "aku mempunyai sebuah tujuan"

Souji : "katakan tujuanmu yang sesungguhnya, apakah kau yang membuat keadaaan ini?"

Izanami tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum misterius.

Izanami : "dasar, anak – anak zaman sekarang memang tidak tahu terima kasih"

Souji : "apa maksudmu?"

Izanami : "aku yang membuatmu dapat masuk ke kota ini. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, kau tak akan dapat tiba di sini sampai _dia _menghilang. Dan _dia _tak bisa kukalahkan sendirian"

Izanami : "jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tanyalah kepada _nemuri – hime_ di sana"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Izanami menghilang. Menyisakan pertanyaan besar di pikiran mereka yang berada di situ.

Kuma : "jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, kuma?"

Souji : "sebaiknya kita menunggu Kaori bangun dan menanyakan kepadanya apa yang terjadi"

Naoto : "tidak perlu khawatir tentang Kaori – chan. Kami akan menjaganya"

Souji : "kami akan berada di ruang keluarga. Jika kalian merasakan hal aneh, segera panggil kami"

Naoto dan Rise mengangguk. Lalu Souji cs keluar dari kamar itu. Souji masih memikirkan kalimat dari Izanami. Siapa _dia _yang diucapkan oleh Izanami. Apa hubungan kejadian ini dengan Kaori. Mengapa Edward, Alphonse, dan Mustang `terbawa` ke Inaba. Souji keluar ruangan sambil memikirkan hal itu.

---------------------------------------------

Kaori membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat langit – langit kamar yang berwarna biru._ 'Ini bukan kamarku' _batinnya. Tapi, dia mengenal kamar ini. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, menemukan sosok yang dia kenal. Sosok pemilik kamar tersebut.

Kaori : "Naoto … chan"

Naoto berpaling ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

Rise : "dia sudah sadar?"

Naoto : "ya"

Kaori membangunkan badannya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Naoto : "jangan memaksakan diri, berbaringlah"

Kaori : "tidak apa – apa. Aku sanggup, kok"

Rise menyadari bahwa aura Izanami yang tadi agak menyerupai aura Kaori. Aura Kaori seperti arcana death. Walaupun samar, Rise bisa merasakan bahwa Kaori juga mempunyai persona. Dia memberitahukannya kepada Naoto.

Naoto ingin bertanya kepada Kaori tentang hal yang dikatakan oleh Izanami. Tapi, sebelum dia sempat berkata apa – apa, Kaori sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

Kaori : "Naoto-chan, tadi… Izanami muncul, kan?"

Naoto & Rise : "!!"

Kaori : "aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi lebih baik jika kita berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang berada di ruang keluarga"

---------------------------------------------

Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah Naoto. Kaori menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui. Tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di Inaba dan mengapa Edward cs bisa tiba di Inaba.

Kaori : "keadaan ini terjadi karena Ragnarok. Ragnarok adalah pembawa kehancuran dunia. Jika Ragnarok datang, takkan ada kehidupan yang tersisa. Izanami lah yang paling pertama menyadari kedatangan Ragnarok. Ragnarok membawa kembali shadow-shadow yang telah hilang dan membuat Mayonaka TV kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Izanami mencoba menyelamatkan Inaba. Dia membuat waktu di Inaba terhenti agar kita mempunyai waktu untuk mengalahkan Ragnarok. Karena dia tahu, bahwa dia takkan bisa mengalahkan Ragnarok sendirian."

Kaori : "tapi, Ragnarok yang semakin mendekat membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Hampir semua penduduk kota ini menghilang."

Souji : "jadi itu sebabnya. Jadi Izanami meminta bantuan kita. Tapi, mengapa Edward dan yang lainnya bisa terpanggil ke sini?"

Kaori : "Karena bagaimanapun kita mencoba, jika hanya persona-user yang berada di Inaba, kita takkan bisa mengalahkan Ragnarok. Jadi Izanami meminjam tenagaku dan `memanggil` bantuan."

Izanami : _"Tapi jika hanya segini tak akan berhasil"_

Mendengar suara Izanami tersebut, seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu kecuali Kaori terkejut. Karena mereka dapat mendengar suara Izanami, tetapi wujudnya tak terlihat dan auranya tak dapa dirasakan.

Souji : "Izanami!"

Rise : "tapi aku tak bisa merasakan auranya"

Kaori : "tak usah khawatir, Izanami memihak kita. Karena kekuatannya tak cukup, untuk sementara dia berada di `dalam`ku"

Kuma : "apa maksudnya kuma?"

Kaori : "dia seperti personaku sekarang"

Rise : "jadi itu mengapa aura milik Kaori seperti persona-user"

Kaori : "tidak terlalu tepat juga karena aku juga mempunyai persona selain Izanami, lagipula kekuatan Izanami sudah terkuras untuk menghentikan waktu"

Edward : "jadi sekarang Izanami itu tak bisa apa-apa?"

Izanami : _"bukan seperti itu, cebol!"_

Edward : "SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG CEBOL KAYAK KACANG YANG NGGAK BISA DILIHAT KALO NGGAK PAKE KACA PEMBESAR!?"

Semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop dengarnya. Soalnya Izanami Cuma bilang cebol, nggak sampai kayak yang dibilang Edward.

Alphonse : "Nii-san, nggak ada yang bilang sampai sejauh itu"

Souji : "jadi apa maksudmu?"

Izanami : _"aku telah memanggil orang-orang dari dunia yang lain lagi. Dan aku juga telah memberikan persona kepada ketiga orang dari Amestris ketika mereka kupanggil. Jadi sekarang mereka sudah bisa memanggil persona mereka masing-masing. Dan orang-orang yang baru saja kupanggil berasal dari tempat bernama Soul Society"_

Rise : "Soul Society? Di mana itu?"

Izanami : _"tanyakan saja pada orang-orang yang berasal dari sana jika kalian bisa menemukan mereka. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama berbicara dengan kalian."_

Setelah itu, ruangan tersebut hening hingga Souji membuat keputusan.

Souji : "sebaiknya kita mencari orang-orang yang Izanami katakan"

Kuma : "apa tidak apa-apa mempercayai Izanami kuma?"

Kaori : "tenang saja. Izanami takkan mengkhianati kita. Karena dia sudah tidak membenci manusia lagi"

Souji : "Rise, apa kamu bisa melacak orang-orang yang dikatakan oleh Izanami?"

Rise : "akan kucoba"

Rise mengeluarkan Kanzeon dan dia melacak keberadaan orang-orang yang dikatakan oleh Izanami di seluruh kota.

Edward : "jadi, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan persona?"

Souji : "agak susah menjelaskannya karena aku sudah terbiasa mengeluarkannya di saat terdesak sekalipun. Tapi kira-kira seperti membayangkan sesuatu hingga sebuah kartu yang bergambar persona muncul dan hancurkan kartu itu"

Edward : "…apa tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih jelas lagi?"

Souji : "bagaimana jika mencoba saja dulu? Soalnya kamu dan aku personanya sama-sama dibangkitkan langsung oleh Izanami…"

Rise : "senpai, aku merasakan keberadaan 5 orang di dekat Junes!"

Souji : "kita pergi sekarang. Tetapi tidak semua"

Kaori : "aku ikut"

Naoto : "sebaiknya Kaori-chan tinggal saja, kamu pasti masih lelah"

Kaori : "tapi…"

Mustang : "benar apa kata Naoto. Tidak baik memaksakan diri"

Edward : *bisik* "keluar, deh playboy nya"

Mustang : "apa kau bilang, _hagane no_?"

Edward : "kuping neraka"

Alphonse : *sweatdrop* "Nii-san! Jangan berantem di sini!"

Sementara itu, Souji. Naoto, Kuma, dan Rise yang nggak peduliin adu mulut yang ada di dekat situ berunding siapa yang sebaiknya ikut dan tinggal.

Naoto : "aku tinggal saja untuk menjaga Kaori"

Souji : "tapi jika hanya berdua saja…"

Kaori : "tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Souji & Naoto : "nggak boleh!"

Alphonse : "kalau begitu, biar aku tinggal juga"

Souji : "jadi, sudah sepakat yang tinggal adalah Naoto, Kaori, dan Alphonse, ya. Dan dua orang itu bagaimana?"

Souji menunjuk Edward dan Mustang yang masih adu mulut. Alphonse memisahkan mereka berdua.

Mustang : "aku akan ikut"

Edward : "aku juga ikut!"

---------------------------------------------

Souji cs sekarang berada di dekat Junes. Edward dan Mustang memakai kacamata seperti Souji dan Rise yang dibuat oleh Kuma. ketika mereka semakin mendekat ke Junes, Souji melihat bongkahan-bongkahan dan pilar es raksasa.

Souji : "apakah ini kekuatan mereka yang dipanggil oleh Izanami?"

Rise : "sepertinya begitu… ini…"

Belum selesai Rise ngomong, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan suara Edward.

???(01) : "SOUTEN NI ZASE!! HYOURINMARU!!"

Ketika itu juga, suhu udara menjadi turun beberapa derajat. Souji cs memegang erat senjata mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah seperti langsung maju untuk bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu. Apakah pemilik suara itu akan menjadi kawan? atau lawan?

* * *

Author : "karena udah hampir maghrib, jadi segini dulu. Maap telat banget update nya. tonikaku, PLEASE REVIEW!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Persona 4 itu punya ATLUS

Bleach punya Kubo Tite

Hagane No Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) punya Arakawa Hiromu

Summary :

Souji cs berada di daerah Junes. Di daerah itu terdapat beberapa pilar dan bongkah es yang besar dan berisi shadow yang membeku. Lalu, sebuah suara yang meneriakkan kalimat `souten ni zase! Hyourinmaru`. Penggemar Bleach pasti familiar dengan kalimat itu. Please **REVIEW!**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Setelah suara itu terdengar, hening selama beberapa saat. Rise segera mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pemilik suara itu.

???(01) : "sial, makhluk ini terlalu banyak dan muncul terus menerus. Kurosaki, Abarai! Kita mundur"

???(02) : "yang benar saja, Toushirou! Aku masih bisa menghadapi mereka"

???(03) : "Hitsugaya-taichou benar, Ichigo! Kita harus mundur, jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Jika hanya kita takkan sanggup melawan mereka"

???(02) : "baiklah. Tapi apa kalian tahu kita harus ke mana di tengah kabut seperti ini?"

Souji cs hanya diam tetapi tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka.

Rise : "senpai, mereka dikelilingi oleh shadow dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Sebaiknya kita menolong mereka"

Souji : "kita tolong mereka, tetap jangan turunkan kewaspadaan. Kuma, jangan menjauh dari Rise!"

Kuma : "baik kuma"

Souji : "Izanagi-no-ookami! Bufudyne!"

Walaupun Souji tidak bisa melihat di mana shadow – shadow tersebut berada, tetapi serangan Souji mengenai seekor shadow.

???(04) : "uwa! Hitsugaya-taichou! Jangan menyerang tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

???(01) : "bukan aku, Abarai! Jangan menuduh seenaknya"

???(04) : "jadi, es ini dari mana? Apa kau, Rukia?"

???(03) : "jangan berbicara bodoh, bukan aku"

???(01) : "apa ada orang lain di sekitar sini?"

???(02) : "mungkin juga. tapi sedari tadi kita tidak melihat seorangpun kecuali anak perempuan yang langsung menghilang tadi"

???(04) : "apa arrancar?"

???(03) : "bukan, aku tidak merasakan reiatsu mereka sedikitpun"

Sementara itu, Souji cs sudah mendekati mereka. Sekilas Souji dapat melihat orang-orang yang berada di situ. Mereka semua memakai _kimono_ dan _hakama _berwarna hitam. Tetapi Souji tidak dapat melihat mereka terlalu jelas karena dia langsung dikelilingi oleh 3 shadow.

Souji : "persona change! Trumpeter! Maziodyne!"

Kilat menyambar ketiga shadow tersebut. Tanpa Souji sadari, sebuah shadow bersiap menyerang Souji dari belakang.

???(03) : "_hadou no sanjyuu-ichi! Shakkahou__[1]__!"_

Souji baru menyadari shadow yang hendak menyerangnya ketika dia mendengar suara tersebut. Sebelum Souji sempat menghindar dari shadow tersebut, sebuah bola api berwarna merah telah mengenai shadow itu terlebih dahulu.

Rise : "senpai! Apa senpai baik-baik saja?"

Souji : "aku baik-baik saja. Megidolaon!"

Souji cs mencoba mengalahkan seluruh shadow yang berada di situ. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak mereka ketahui. Sepertinya memang mereka yang `dipanggil` oleh Izanami. Dan juga sepertinya mereka `dipanggil` paksa, seperti Edward dan yang lain.

Mereka melawan shadow-shadow tersebut selama hampir satu jam karena banyaknya shadow yang ada. Sebagian besar shadow dikalahkan oleh seorang anak berambut putih dan menyerang dengan es. Dia menggunakan sesuatu yang seperti sayap dari es dan menyerang shadow sambil terbang. Souji dapat mendengar anak itu mengucapkan sesuatu seperti `bankai` atau yang seperti itu. Yang jelas, ketika dia menggunakannya, kekuatannya seperti meningkat drastis.

Mereka berhasil mengalahkan shadow-shadow yang mengepung mereka. Tetapi mereka tetap tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka. Souji menatap empat orang yang tak dikenalnya, dan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan membawa sebuah pedang yang sebesar badannya sendiri berkata dengan kaget.

???(02) : "Toushirou, Rukia, mereka sepertinya bisa melihat kita. Apa sebaiknya kita menanyakan ini di mana kepada mereka?"

???(01) : "panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Salah seorang dari mereka melangkah ke arah Souji. Seorang anak perempuan yang memegang sebuah pedang yang seluruhnya berwarna putih bersih. Anak itu memandang langsung ke arah Souji.

???(03) : "maaf, tapi apakah kau bisa memberitahu kami ini di mana?"

Souji : "ini kota Inaba. Namaku Seta Souji, apakah aku bisa mengetahui namamu?"

???(03) : "namaku Kuchiki Rukia, yang berambut orange itu Kurosaki Ichigo, yang berambut putih Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan yang berambut merah di sana Abarai Renji"

Setelah itu, Rise, Kuma, Edward, dan Mustang memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Soujipun menjelaskan mengapa mereka bisa tiba di Inaba. Dan juga tentang Ragnarok.

Hitsugaya : "apakah ada cara agar kami bisa kembali?"

Souji : "kamipun tidak mengeathui hal itu, karena Izanami tidak memberitahukannya"

Hitsugaya : "jadi, jika kami bertemu dengan Izanami, apakah dia akan memberitahu kami cara kembali?"

Souji : "mungkin…"

Hitsugaya : "`mungkin`? apa kami tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih jelas lagi?"

Ichigo : "sudahlah, toushirou. Jika memang waktu berhenti di sini, apa salahnya kita membantu mereka"

Hitsugaya : *sigh* "apa boleh buat…"

Ichigo : "jadi, sudah diputuskan! Kami akan membantu kalian, Seta!"

Souji : "terima kasih"

Rise : "senpai, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Jika kita tetap di sini, bisa saja shadow-shadow akan datang lagi"

Souji : "ya, kita kembali sekarang"

Renji : "hitsugaya-taichou, apa kamu akan memakai _bankai_ terus-menerus?"

Hitsugaya : "ah, aku lupa"

Sayap es milik Hitsugaya hancur menjadi butiran-butiran es yang langsung menghilang. Dan ketika sayap tersebut hilang, barulah Souji menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Hitsugaya terus melayang menggunakan sayap itu. Sekarang, Souji baru menyadari tinggi badan Hitsugaya yang benar-benar pendek. Bahkan lebih pendek daripada Naoto.

Hitsugaya : "ada apa?"

Souji : "bukan apa-apa"

-------------------------

Shirogane Residence

-------------------------

Souji : "selama kami pergi tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan?"

Naoto : "tidak"

Edward : "lho, Al mana?"

Naoto : "dia menemani Kaori-chan ke rumahnya"

Rise : "rumah sebelah, ya?"

Naoto : "ya. Apa mereka yang `dipanggil` oleh Izanami?"

Souji : "ya, mereka Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan Abarai Renji"

Souji memberitahu nama-nama mereka untuk Naoto.

Naoto : "aku Shirogane Naoto"

Rukia : "salam kenal"

Hitsugaya : "apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Izanami? Aku ingin penjelasan yang lebih jelas lagi tentang keadaan sekarang, karena kita tidak bisa bergerak begitu saja tanpa mengetahui situasi sebenarnya"

Naoto : "mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kembali. Sebaiknya kita menunggu mereka saja di sini"

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaori dan Alphonse kembali. Renji terlihat kaget ketika melihat Kaori.

Renji : "Rukia, bukankah anak itu yang tadi kita lihat sebelum kita diserang oleh shadow?"

Souji : "eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo : "sebelum kami diserang oleh shadow tadi, kami bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu, tapi dia langsung menghilang"

Kaori : "…mana…"

Ichigo : "?"

Kaori : "di mana dia sekarang?"

Kaori berkata dengan pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan badan serta suaranya bergetar.

Rukia : "kami tidak mengetahuinya, karena dia langsung menghilang dan kami diserang oleh shadow dalam jumlah besar"

Naoto : "Kaori-chan…apa dia…Reiha?"

Kaori : "bukan, dia itu…shadow milikku…"

* * *

Chapter ini pendek, maaf. Terus aku juga ganti pen-name kerena satu dan lain alasan. Kalau menurutku, chapter ini nggak terlalu bagus. Tapi aku nggak tau salahnya di mana. jadi, tolong **REVIEW****, **untuk chapter selanjutnya yang lebih bagus. Kalau ada yang punya nama untuk persona Alphonse, Edward, dan Mustang tolong kasih tahu beserta dengan elemen yang dipakai. Aku udah dapat, cuma ragu untuk pakai. Diutamakan nama-nama dari mitologi mana aja (eropa utara, yunani, romawi, jepang, dll).

_Shakkahou : Artilleria Carmesi_


End file.
